Who is prince charming?
by DaughterofVlad
Summary: Kagome, Sango and Kagura the most richest girls in all of Japan, get kidnaped by the most strngest of people, a perv, a block of ice and a puppy. but what if they start to have feelings for eachother? (I suck at summarys)
1. Default Chapter

Well hello this is my Ummm one, two, (begins to mumble unintelligent information) Four, yes my fourth story, hehehe

Disclaimer: Me: (chasing a fly when is hit by some thing very hard) OW who thru that!

Bob&Bobby: (points to Sesshy, who is calmly walking away from the seen)

Me: 'Twitch Twitch'

Sesshy: (stops and turns around) WHAT DID I DO NOW?

Me: (aura of death appears) you. Thru. A. rock. At. Me! (Scary calm voice)

Sesshy: (looks at Bob&Bobby) No they did

Me: (turns in a really creepy way) Bob, Bobby

Sesshy: (walks away)

Bob&Bobby: Y-ye-yes m-ma-master

Me: I'll give you ten seconds to run, one!

Bob&Bobby: (Run away)

Me: Okay now that that has been taken care of I don't own any thing accept Bob, Bobby, Sesshy and the world!

For further needs

Kagome: 18

Sango: 18

Kagura: 18

Inuyasha: 20

Miroku: 20

Sesshomaru: 23

Kouga and lackeys: 18

My Prince… Maybe?

Kagome Pov

"BEEP BEEP" Shut up, shut up, shut up! "BEEP BEEP" "Kagome time to get up" "I'm up, I'm… AHHH" "THUD" Ow that hurt why did they invent falling out of bed?

Hi I'm Kagome Higurashi, your average eight-teen year old, I'm a senior now, yup my first day of school and I can't wait!

Normal Pov 

"HONEY YOU HAD BETTER BE READY, SANGO AND KAGURAWILL BE HERE ANY MOMENT" Kagome ran around her room. "OKAY" She dove into her closet and came up wearing a pair of black hip hugging jeans and a black shirt with 'take a closer look, yup there real' written in white letters and a pair of black sneakers.

Kagome ran down the stairs only to bonk heads with one of her best friends. "Sorry Kagura" Kagome helped Kagura up. "It's okay I wasn't looking either" Sango began to tap her foot. "Hurry up were going to be late!" Kagome and Kagura followed an edgy Sango out the door.

When they reached school they weren't surprised that they were mobbed by a group of hormone driven guys. "Hey Kagome will you go out with me?" "Oh Sango, Beautiful Sango I love you please give me a chance" "Kagura will you be my girl friend?" the three girls all gave Sweatdrop. "Hey leave our woman alone" the crowd split only to reveal Kouga and his two lackeys. All the men left grumbling.

Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku went to there woman. "So Kagome how was your summer?" asked Kouga. "Okay I guess" Ginta was asking Sango the similar things. "Fine but I really missed school" came Sango's reply. Kagura was making out with Hakkaku, so he didn't really have much to say.

The school that the girls go to is the most well respected school in all of Japan, only the richest of people an go there, and Kagome, Sango and Kagura are the richest people, in all of Japan actually.

When the trio got to there first class, they sat down in the seats they had last year. The three were talking when the over coffee obsess teacher walked in. "Good morning class welcome back" the entire class groaned. "Now class the principal has said to warn you for there has been seven threatening messages, but I wouldn't worry it wasn't like the messages said was I'm going to kill the school, it only said they where going to kidnap some one, now on to work turn your books to page ten" the entire class sat there aw struck (all but Kagome, Sango and Kagura they looked like it was an every day thing).

It was finally lunch. "Why did I ever say I missed school" Sango flopped down at the table. "I hate work why can't all the teachers just die" Kagura poked her salad. "I wonder who the people would kidnap?" Kagome said. "Well they wouldn't kidnap Kikyou that's for sure" the three girls began to laugh, that was until the wall behind them blew up into a million pieces.

"AHH!" the girls ran as far away from the wall as they could. All of a sudden three guys walked through the former wall.

Two of them had long silver hair, one of the silver haired men had two little dog ears on his head, and the other had jet Black, they all were wearing masks.

By that time every one was out of the cafeteria, all but Kagome, Sango and Kagura, who were hiding behind a table. "Oh my gods were going to die" Sango was hurdled in a ball. "Oh no I got ketchup on my new Guchi jacket" Kagome and Sango gave Kagura a weird look. "Um and were going to die" Kagome sighed. "No were not they will send some one so don't worry" "Hello" the man with black hair poked his head over the table.

"AHHHHH!" yelled the girls. "So you're the young lady's we have to capture" Kagome blinked. "Well what a treat you are three beautiful specimens, will one of you lady bear my child" Sango became red with rage. "There is one thing in this world I hate, and that's perverts like you!" Sango stood up and lunged at the Man.

Kagome and Kagura stood up as well only to see the other guys coming. Kagura pulled out a beautiful fan. "Kagome stand back, 'DANCE OF DRAGONS'" Kagura gave a quick flick of her fan and sent huge tornados at the men who only dogged them. "Shit" Kagura said under her breath. Sango ran over to her friends. They all were huddled into a group. They thought that they were goners, until Kouga burst in with Ginta and Hakkaku following.

"Hey leave our woman alone" the silver dog eared man was the first to reply. "Feh, they must be pretty pathetic to date you" his voice sent shivers up Kagome's spine. "It would be easier to leave for us and your health" said the tallest of the three he had a voice that could freeze the Sahara dessert. "Why would we run away" Kouga charged followed by Ginta and Hakkaku. "Fine learn the hard way" the dog eared man lifted a clawed hand and sent yellow blades at Kouga and his friends, Kouga managed to doge them but his friend were hit. "So you can do some thing" Said the man. "Yah and your about to be knocked strait to jail" the man shook his head. "Tsk tsk, you really should learn some manners" the man grabbed his arm and dug his claws in the soft flesh. "BLADES OF BLOOD!" the man pulled his hand out of his arm and sent glowing red blades at Kouga, this time Kouga couldn't doge them and fell to the ground.

Kagome stared in horror as her boy friend fell limp. "Kouga" Kagome's eye's filled with tears. At first all she saw was blurry figures then dark.

Well next chap they wake up and finally meet there kidnapers

R&R


	2. life sucks

Well I'm back yep, like I promised!

Disclaimer: Me: I am the best! THE BEST! THE B.E.S.T! Yup that's moi

Sesshy: (rolls eyes) RRRRRRRRRRiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggggggggggghhhhhhhhht

Me: (glairs) go. To. Hell!

Sesshy: (glairs back) WELL I DO LIVE WITH YOU SO DOSEN'T THAT SORT OF STAND IN AS HELL!

Me: you are delusional

Sesshy: idiot

Me: takes one to know one, so I don't own Inuyasha and co, or Scooby-doo, but Sesshy, Bob, Bobby and the world are mien!

Chapter 2: life sucks

With Kagome

Kagome woke up in an unfamiliar bed. "Where am I" Kagome was cut off by Sango's loud scream. "Oh I must have slept over s at her house, well better get can't stay in bed all day" Kagome got out of bed only to notice that she was still in the black pants and black shirt she wore the day before. "What? Must have forgotten to put some pajamas on" Kagome shrugged it off.

When she walked into the hall way she noticed that it didn't look like Sango's house at all, was some one else's. "Um Sango, hello?" Kagome was walking down the many halls of the huge house when she was attacked by Kagura. "Oh my god Kagura, don't scare me like that" Kagome turned to look at her friend. "WHERE ARE WE!" yelled Kagura.

With Sango

Sango had been up the longest out of every one. She awoke to a surprise as well.

Flashback

_Sango awoke to find just like Kagome, not in her bed, when she got out of the strange bed she heard some one behind. "W-who's There" Sango stuttered. "Ahhh so you have awoken" Sango shot around only to meet face to face with a black haired brown eyed boy, he was around five foot ten, and was around Sango's age. "W-who are you?" asked Sango. "I'm your kidnapper" Sango's eyes widened as she remembered what happened. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK" the man covered his ears, as Sango ran out of the room screaming._

End flashback

Sango had managed to escape from evils mouth, she felt good and bad. '_I have to find Kagome and Kagura, I can't leave them here' _Sango wandered the halls of the house. "WHERE ARE WE" Sango recognized the scream as Kagura and went to find them.

With Kagome and Kagura

Well they were trying to do the same thing as Sango, Find there friend. "I wonder were Sango is" the now calm Kagura said. "Well I heard her scream when I woke up" Kagura whipped around. "WHAT! Did you even think about what might have happened to her!" Kagura continued her rant until she was tapped on the shoulder. "Um Kagura I'm fine" Kagura turned to Sango and gave her a big hug. "Oh Sango your all right" Kagura let her death grip go.

After about thirty minutes of walking Kagura started to get board. "Are we out yet" asked Kagura. "No" said Sango. "Oh... Are we out yet?" Kagura asked again. "No" Replied Kagome. "Okay... Are we out yet" Kagura asked yet again? "NO" Said both girls in union. "Oh fine you don't have to be all grumpy" Kagura started to pout.

Ten minutes later

"OHHH SCOOBY-DOOBEEE DO WHERE ARE YOOOOUUUU WE'VE GOT SOME WORK TO DO NOW" Kagura had been singing the Scooby-doo theme song for about nine minutes now. "KAGURA SHUT UP!" yelled Sango. "Oh fine, but your no fun" Sango shot a glair over her shoulder. "Well at leased I don't sing adolescent songs" now it was Kagura's turn to glair.

An hour later

The girls were amazed that a house could be so big. "Okay guys were ether going around in circles or this house is bigger than the white house" Kagome looked around. "Oh maybe the president of the united states got some one to kid nap us and this is the white house" Kagura gets stupid when she is board. "Oh yah, were in the white house, but there is just two things that are wrong, one where is the president, and two where are all his servants!" Yelled Sango. "What ever lets gets going" the girls began to walk again.

Three hours later

"IT'S A SMALE WORLD AFTER ALL" Kagura took up singing again. "Me against the world I'm a night mare a disaster" "Hey I love this song" Kagura began to hum to the song. "Um guys, where is the music coming from?" asked Kagome. "I think it's coming from over there" Sango pointed to a door at the end of the hall that was a crack open. "Ouu lets go check what's in the strange room with music coming out of it where our kidnappers might be" Kagura started for the door only to be stopped by Sango. "Kagura get back here" Sango grabbed the back of her shirt and hit her on the head. "Ow, what was that for?" asked the now sane Kagura. "Oh so now you come back to reality" Said Sango.

The girls had decided to take a peak in side the door; they crept closer to the door. "Hey guys I wonder were those girls got to?" a voice came from in the room. "I don't know maybe they decided to hang them selves with sheets" came a cold reply. "Shut up you two" came a more adolescent voice. When the girls looked into the room what they saw shocked them, in that room was a pool and a built in beach, there was a bar and a hot tub as well. The bar was being used by a man in his early twenties, long silver hairs and a well build. There was another man sitting in the hot tub, he had short black hair tied up into a small pony and was reading a playboy magazine. "That's the guy who was in the room I was sleeping in" whispered Sango. The beach was being used by a man around twenty years old, and he also had long silver hair accept he had two little triangular ears on his head.

"Hey guys those girls were hot weren't they" said the man with the playboy. "Tsk, what ever monk, you think any thing with breasts and a nice ass is hot, gives Inuyasha for example" "HEY NO FAIR SESSHOMARU!" "Little brother, I'm trying to show a point to Miroku, so give Inuyasha breasts and a little swing thing with his hips and you would be asking him to bear his child" the man known as Miroku pouted. "That's not true" the man named Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yah sure Miroku, prove it, give me you play boy" Miroku glared. "You truly are a pervert monk" said Sesshomaru.

The girls pulled there heads away from the door. "Those were our kidnappers, there must be some mistake" said Sango. "Unfortunately we were beaten by a pervert, a dog and a jerk" Kagome sighed. "Well I wasn't beaten you were, I beat up the guy that I attacked" Sango crossed her arms. "Hey I could have beaten them, it's just they dogged my attack" Kagura pouted. "Well at least I'm not a spoiled brat" Kagome shook her head, even in the mists of danger they still fight. "Yes you are your as rich as me!" Kagura Yelled back. "WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT A STUPID HOAR!" Yelled Sango. "Guys quiet down" Kagome whispered.

"Hey guys what's that?" the girls immediately stopped there ranting when they heard foot steps coming from the room. "Run" Sango, Kagome and Kagura all took off in a sprint. The three guys walked out of the room. "Hum, I guess I just heard some thing" said Inuyasha. "Wait look" Miroku picked up a red ribbon (as in the one that Sango uses to put up her hair). "Do you smell that little brother?" asked Sesshomaru. Inuyasha sniffed around a bit. "They were here" the men took off to go find the girls.

With the girls

Well the girls found some lovely plants to hid behind. "This is all your fault Sango" Said Kagura. "All my fault, it was you who had to yell" Kagome shook her head, the men were going to find them with all this noise. "Would you two shut up!" snapped Kagome. The girls became silent. "Sango were is your hair ribbon?" asked Kagome. Sango began to touch her head. "Aw crap" Kagura and Kagome gave Sango a stern look. "Sango, where is your ribbon" Sango scratched her head. "Um, hehehe back near the door" Kagura glared at Sango. "Oh great, with there demon senses, they will find us in no time" Kagura was dripping with sarcasm.

"Well guys the sent is this way" the guys were following the sent through the halls of there huge house. "It's just around this corner" the boys turned the corner only to see three plants. "This is were the sent leads?" asked Miroku. "Yah it stops at the plants" said Inuyasha. "Yes he is right, they must have cloaked there scent" said Sesshomaru.

'_Oh no you wouldn't think about looking behind the three huge plants where our scents lead! Oh no don't do it, please don't, nose please don't sneeze, if the kidnappers don't kill me my friends will please don't' _Kagura was pleading with her self, just when she thought that the sneeze had gone away, another one came and she sneezed, very loudly.

"AAAHHCCHHHOOOO" the boy's heads shot to the plants. The other two girls glared at Kagura. "RUN!" the girls shot from behind the plants and ran. "Get em" the boy's ran after the girls.

Well that's all I should have another chapter up soon, and the reason Kagome didn't remember what happened was because some times in a state of shock people forget there memory of the event, I know one of my friends nearly died in a car accident, she forgot every thing about the accident.


	3. Temper and Rin

Hello this is chapie number three!

Review thanks

Naraku luvuh: Thanks for your review it means a lot to me, you are like one of my favorite authors!

Suicidal Baka911: Thanks yah, my friend was well kind of stupid during the first few minutes

Inu-Midorico: yo, thanks!

Fainus: thank you for your lovely review!

Inu youkai bitch: Lol thanks!

The lady of the north: for me lady I have updated (bows) but I still rule the WORLD! BWAHAHAHA

LaDy PnAi: I say I write more!

Junga 3: thanks! But its not atory, its story

Inuyasha red star: Thank you so continue reviewing –K-?

Kagome112593: thank you, and that or else does not scare me the only thing that scares me is Jaken in a thong, and I have Sesshy to protect me!

Sesshy: HEY, there is no way I'm going to stop Jaken in a thong! I am not trained to handle that kind of stuff, get Bob and Bobby

Bob&Bobby: HEY!

Elizzi shawnaioakhust: yah that would be cool, if you mean being kid napped by three very hot guys than falling in love, yah that would be cool, I like evil guys though

Billysgotagun: I got a gun too, I got around six thousand guns, HEHEHE GUNS! Oh and do you mean I'm funny to look at or funny as a writer?

So thank you!

Now some of my favorite quotes!

The crow: I say I'm dead and I move

Inuyasha movie two: Inuyasha you're an idiot

Scary movie: I've seen this before' 'really did they have a killer at your old school shorty?' 'Naw, it was from this movie scream, same dialogue and every thing'

Happy bunny: when life gives you lemons, use them to squirt lemon jus in the eyes of your enemies!

Chapter 3: Temper and Rin

Kagome, Kagura and Sango, ran as fast as they could through the halls of the huge house. "How... are we supposed to keep this up?" asked Sango. "I don't know?" said Kagome. "Wimps" Sango and Kagome glared at Kagura. "Oh so sorry we aren't Demons!" yelled Sango.

"How can a bunch of girls run this fast?" asked Miroku. "How am I supposed to know" said Inuyasha. "Idiots" Inuyasha and Miroku gave Sesshomaru a glare. "AW go to hell!" Sesshomaru scoffed. "Wimpy, human and half human" Sesshomaru ran a head.

Kagura saw that Sesshomaru was coming at a very fast pace. "Guys keep running" the two girls looked at Kagura. "What do yo mean?" asked Kagome. "One of them is coming, I'm going to try and stop them and give you enough time to run" Kagura said. "No, Kagura" Sango had tears in her eyes. "Well it's been nice being friends with you" Kagura stopped and waved at them.

'_I'm going to miss them' _Kagura let one tear slide down her cheek, then whipped around with fire in her red eyes. "I will not let you take my friends" Kagura summoned her fan. "DANCE OF DRAGONS!" Kagome and Sango heard the battle cry of there friend.

Sesshomaru had managed to doge the attack. "So you're a wind demon" Sesshomaru said coolly. "Oy Sesshomaru, were going after the other two" Sesshomaru nodded his head. "You will not touch them" Kagura let her fan come undone.

"Go on I'll take care of her" the two men ran past Kagura. "I will not let you leave this spot alive" and thus the fight begun.

Kagome& Sango---

The two other girls were running when they saw the guys coming, Sango of course recognized Miroku as the pervert in the room. "Kagome it's been fun but at leased one of us has to press charges" Sango smiled and stopped. "Good bye" Kagome waved to Sango.

Sango was breathing. '_In out' _Sango was listening at the men's feet, when they were about two feet away; Sango lifted her right arm, and snagged Miroku, who fell on his back groaning. "Miroku you okay" Miroku just waved it off. "Go, get the other one or else Sesshomaru will have our heads!" Inuyasha nodded and ran.

Sango was glairing at the black haired man. "Now listen, I don't want to hurt you" Sango gave him a look. "Well, to bad for you, I want to hurt you" Sango proceeded to attacking Miroku with punches.

Kagura& Sesshomaru---

Kagura and Sesshomaru were deep in battle. "They're easy, yah right" Sesshomaru said under his breath. "What was that puppy, giving up" Kagura gave him a cocky grin. "No, but you will be" Sesshomaru moved faster than Kagura could see, with in seconds she was pined to a wall with her hand behind her back.

"Get off me you molester" yelled Kagura. "Why the hell would I want to screw you?" asked Sesshomaru. "When you do it, could you do it fast I don't want to wait" Kagura closed her eyes. "I said I wasn't going to molest you" yelled Sesshomaru.

"I'm not talking about molesting me I'm talking about killing me" Kagura heard a laugh and felt she was no longer pined to a wall. "What's so funny?" yelled Kagura. "Y-you, thought we were going to kill you" Kagura stood there dumb struck.

"You mean you aren't going to kill me" asked Kagura, Sesshomaru regained his composure and nodded, but a trace of a smirk stayed on his features.

Miroku& Sango---

Miroku was trying to figure out how this girl could be so strong. "You can't be a mere human, you're a goddess" Miroku just dogged being kicked in the face. "Can't we be friends?" asked Miroku, his response was nearly getting a hair cut.

"Oh yah sure lets be friends, when your, A trying to kill me, and B you are a pervert" Sango tried to punch him again but her blocked it. "Hey it's not me, it's my hand, and what do you mean trying to kill you?" Miroku gave her a look.

"What are you stupid and perverted, I said" "I heard you, but I'm not going to kill you" Sango attempted to kick his head again. "Stop trying to kick my face" said Miroku. "Well let's just say I'm trying to kick some sense into that head of yours and by the way your face isn't that pretty" said Sango.

Kagome& Inuyasha---

Kagome was running as fast as she could go, but unfortunately the guy ran faster. Finally he got her. "LET GO" yelled Kagome who was kicking and screaming. "What the hell, stop kicking wench!" yelled Inuyasha. "Like I'm going to make it easy for you to kill me!" Kagome felt the guy loosen his grip.

"Hahaha, you thought we were going to kill you!" Inuyasha started to laugh insanely. "What do you mean?" Kagome blinked a few times. "We were only hired to kidnap you! Nothing else" Inuyasha started laughing again.

"So you mean I'm going to live!" Kagome started to run. "For now, hey wench where are you going?" asked Inuyasha. "I'm going to tell Sango the good news" Inuyasha ran after her. "Who?" Kagome glared. "You kidnap us and you don't know our names! Sango the one beating on the black haired dud" Inuyasha nodded. "Oh you mean Miroku" said Inuyasha. "Yah him" Kagome started to run ahead of Inuyasha.

Miroku& Sango---

Kagome and Inuyasha found Sango and a Miroku in a lot, and I repeat a lot of pain. "Sango, guess what, there not going to kill us!" yelled Kagome. "Really" Sango looked down at Miroku. "Ow, is my entire body supposed to hurt?" asked Miroku, Kagome just nodded. "Oh well then every thing is good" Miroku said.

Kagura& Sesshomaru---

The group of four, found, Kagura and Sesshomaru dueling. "Hey Kagura you can stop, they aren't going to kill us" yelled Sango. "I know" Kagura said, giving Sesshomaru another punch. The group blinked, "Why are you still fighting?" asked Kagome. "He is being a arrogant, pigheaded, mother fucking, bastard!" yelled Kagura. "All I did was, comment your stupidity on the matter" "Oh yah, sure, I quote, are you stupid of just a pampered rich girl with daddy's plastic and hundreds of servants at your command, you probably don't even go to the bathroom alone!" Kagura gave Sesshomaru a good kick to the face.

"Oh no" said the two girls in union. "What?" asked Inuyasha. "There are only two things that make Kagura angry, one is getting insulted" said Sango. "What's the other?" asked Inuyasha. "Arrogant bastards" Kagome replied. "It has been nice knowing you, Sesshomaru" Miroku saluted Sesshomaru. "You have been a good brother" Inuyasha saluted also.

After around ten minutes of beating on Sesshomaru, Kagura stopped, Kagura managed to leave with one black eye and one split lip, Sesshomaru managed to leave with a huge gash across his chest and a bump on his head.

"How come you live in such a big house?" asked Kagome. "Probably because fluffy over there has such a big ego" Kagura flipped her hair. It took Inuyasha and Miroku to hold back Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru---

"Why can't we kill her?" asked Sesshomaru. "Cause they are supposed to stay alive" said Inuyasha. "I don't mean all of them, I mean her" Sesshomaru pointed to Kagura.

"Why is it that this one girl makes you so mad Sesshomaru? Is it because she beat you or" "Is it cause you have feeling for her" Inuyasha and Miroku said. "I do not believe that either of you want to die, so I suggest that you change the subject" Sesshomaru gave them his death glare that made them whimper like lost puppy's.

With the girls---

Kagura was looking at all the painting on the walls, Sango was in aw at the hugeness of the house and Kagome was humming a happy tune. Kagura noticed Sesshomaru staring at her. "Like some thing you see?" asked Kagura. "No, I was just wondering how you got that huge stain on the back of your shirt" Kagura's eyes widened.

"WHAT!" Kagura begun to look frantically at her shirt, she just got it and it cost her two hundred dollars. When Kagura finally noticed that he was lying she stopped dead in her tracks.

Sesshomaru stopped as well; he didn't know what happened next. "YOU STUPID AROGANT, BLACK HEARTED, MOTHER FUCKING EXCUSE OF A MAN!" Sesshomaru kept his calm face, which baffled Kagome and Sango.

"How can he keep such a calm face?" asked Kagome. "Oh Sesshomaru, well let me put it this way, he is the king of cold, he could melt the Sahara desert" said Inuyasha. "What Inuyasha is trying to say is that Sesshomaru has one only one emotions, anger and he rarely ever shows it, we were amazed when he brought home Rin" Miroku stopped.

"Who is Rin" asked Sango and Kagome. "Well, one day on his way home, Sesshomaru met a little girl, she was about eight years old but she was very dirty, the little girl gave Sesshomaru a flower, which he still has, when he asked her why she gave it to him, she said he looked sad. Well the very next day he was walking home, when he heard a scream, when he looked down an ally there was the little girl, she was being beat up by three older kids, around thirteen, well you can figure out what happened next, that day he adopted Rin" Miroku finished.

The girls nodded there heads, then looked to Sesshomaru and Kagura, who were arguing.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" all of a sudden a little girl appeared from down the hall. "Hello" the little girl looked around nine; she gave a bow to Kagome and Sango, then ran over to Kagura and bowed to her.

"Rin, Why are you not at school?" asked Sesshomaru. "Rin has no school today, Sesshomaru-sama" Rin gave him a big grin. "Who are you, pretty lady" Kagura smiled at the little girl, then kneeled down. "I'm Kagura" Rin nodded her head.

Okay so that's all, yah I have around two thousand words!

R&R


End file.
